


Oneshots, headcanons, and other things!

by kzlluto



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, hate that i have to tag that :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzlluto/pseuds/kzlluto
Summary: Basically just the title ^u^
Kudos: 10





	1. Barking mad AU oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulykins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barking Mad Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627250) by Soulykins on AO3, in-tua-deep on tumblr!. 



> Finish this l8r me!! this au is by soulykins and i just loved it sm i had to write smth for it!

Five fell out of the portal, the fall knocking the wind out of him. He laid there wheezing, trying to regain his breath. After what seemed like hours, he finally regained it. However, he still refused to open his eyes, terrified that he'd gotten the equation wrong. 

"Is it just me, or does anyone else see a tiny Number Five?"

Five opened his eyes. Klaus! He had gotten it right! It was his siblings. He purred in joy, rolling onto his back and wiggling around, mouth open in a wide smile. He was home! He was finally home! He stood and stared for a minute, completely paralyzed with shock. Then the joy hit him and he got up and ran to them, purring and howling with joy! He took the time to greet all of them, rubbing his head against each and every one of them and purring loudly, desperately emphasizing how much he'd missed them, all the love for them he'd had in the years. He'd been so caught up in the joy of being back that he hadn't noticed the confusion on their faces until Diego said something. "Five? I-i-i-is that you? Are you alright?" Five stopped his affection towards Klaus and looked over at Allison, tilting his head and whining. Why wouldn't he be alright? 

"Can you still talk?" It was Allison who spoke this time.

Five's eyes widened. He'd forgotten that he needed to speak. He really was so out of practice with human communication. "Yes." He said, trying to keep his sentences short as they sounded odd and foreign on his tongue. 

Everyone stood silently, staring at their brother, trying to take this information in, before Klaus spoke up. "Well as much as I would love to stand around and sit in silence with you guys all day, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go raid the kitchen."

Five perked up at that. How could he be so oblivious! He needed to make sure his siblings weren't hungry! He thought about hunting before remembering the kitchen! He sprinted into the kitchen, climbing onto the counter to grab a bag of marshmallows (one of the foods he missed the most in the apocalypse if he were honest) before tearing them open. He directed everyone to sit at the table before pouring a few into everyone's lap and then some into his. He set the now empty bag on the table before devouring his marshmallows. 

He didn't notice the confusion everyone seemed to share until Luther spoke up. "Hey, um, Five? What the fuck? What's going on?" 

He then remembered the apocalypse and oops did he forget to tell them? He took a deep breath and swallowed his marshmallows, preparing himself mentally to speak. He quickly explained everything, got the date, and realized how little time they had to stop everything.


	2. Pride headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride headcanons for the fam :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like these <3

Ok so

*Klaus was the first one to bring up pride

*Ben was the one who suggested they go as a family

*Diego didn't like the idea at first, only because he was still a little embarrassed to bring his family in public

*Vanya however, loved it. She'd always wanted to go to pride but never could because she was afraid she'd have a panic attack with no one to calm her down

*Vanya managed to convince everyone. 

* (With the help of Klaus and Ben)

*So the whole family spends like, a week buying at least 10lbs worth of pride stuff

*Klaus buys Diego a trans flag 

*Needless to say he loved it. He teared up a bit when he saw it but the big ol' goof would never admit that

*"i'M nOt CrYiNg KlAuS"

*And Allison buys a pan flag for klaus and sews it into a skirt for klaus

*He LOVED it and refused to take it off for like, a week

*Luther got the whole family matching shirts. (think the "i love my lesbian/bi/trans/etc. sister/brother/sibling" shirts)

*Klaus wore a SHIT TON of kandi. Like, the "I love my bi sister" shirt Luther got him under a kandi crop top with kandi cuffs all up and down his arms. 

*Vanya got Five an aromantic flag and a binder with the asexual flag on it. 

*He loved it. Like, alot.

*Luther got an ally shirt that says "I love my queer siblings"

*Everyone hugged him when they saw it :')

*On the day they were going to go to pride, everyone was really nervous

*Five was really the only one who'd ever been to a pride parade before, and even then it had been on total accident

*So they didn't really know what to expect

*Luther brought a mini cooler with water and snacks

*And Diego bought them food at the parade

*They had a lot of fun at the parade!

*Klaus somehow ended up on one of the floats

*Nobody knew how, not even Klaus honestly

*After the parade they regrouped, and Klaus excitedly told them about being on the float

*After the excitement of the floats they decided to leave to go swimming

*They swam for a couple hours before heading back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Please comment they give me life >///<


End file.
